vaqueratas del juicio final
by jennimarcela848
Summary: jeremias mystery con su amigo peludo tosco azul grisaceo encuentran una taza de porcelana delicada ademas se transforma en vaquerata


mi historia de vaqueratas del juicio final

"mis criaturas saciadoras de esencias espirituales"

la jovencita de saco morado pelo café mochila morada morada medias blancas zapatos limpios el reloj u activado seleccionando gadget gafas de visión nocturna

al entrar al sótano de la academia torrington lo que se encontró fue horrendo los estudiantes vampirizados estaban dormidos encima del techo roncando

despacio sin levantar sospechas

la adolescente de saco morado pelo café maleta morada medias blancas zapatos limpios el reloj u activado seleccionando gadget gafas de visión nocturna se acercó

el estudiante vampirizado dormido junto a los demás estudiantes vampirizados se despierta de su letargo gruñendole desde el tejado del campus universitario

-¡mira quien llegó aquí!

exclamó el estudiante vampirizado

\- ¿quien eres hermosa jovencita?

preguntaron los estudiantes vampirizados

adivinen quien soy pedazos de adefesios vampirizados

esta jovencita va a molestarlos a ustedes estudiantes vampirizados

eres mi hermanastro vampirizado por simona de bastien la peligrosa vampira saciadora de almas humanas

no quería hacerle daño hermanastra ahora si estoy enojado serás mi banquete de almas humanas

-¡grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

-¡mierda vida!

-¿como terminé allí?

preguntó la adolescente

de pronto el dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal escucho el grito de socorro de la adolescente de saco morado pelo café maleta morada medias blancas zapatos limpios el reloj u activado seleccionando gadget gafas de visión nocturna

-¡socorro auxilio ayuda!

me acuerda de la maestra tigresa cuando gritaba del susto

cuando el cavernícola de nieve oyó el grito de aquella chica en apuros se dispuso a socorrerla

golpeando a los adefesios mutantes vampirizados justo por delante de los guardias mutantes vampirizados gritándoles

-¡mariconadas adefesios mutantes vampirizados!

exclamó el cavernícola de nieve además cuando

el joven de camiseta esqueleto con amuleto rojo camisa hawaiana no tenía el reloj u activado vampirizado mutante

cayó justo al lado del candelabro con las velas encendidas detrás del féretro

de la señora de bastien se queda dormida nuevamente

con los adefesios mutantes vampirizados dormidos otra vez planeando el plan para salvar a los guardias del centro de lo paranormal y al joven de camiseta esqueleto con amuleto rojo camisa hawaiana vampirizado mutante con los demás estudiantes vampirizados mutantes los docentes vampirizados mutantes se les unen wolfy Herrera el lobo de la espada maestra también salto por fuera de aquel cementerio

Jeremías wazowky mystery leyó el conjuro que reanimaria a los muertos vivientes la tierra se abrió de golpe asustándo a los adefesios mutantes vampirizados incluyendo al joven de camiseta esqueleto con amuleto rojo camisa hawaiana vampirizado mutante wolfy Herrera el lobo de la espada maestra conocido con el sobrenombre del viejo comisario peludo tosco azul grisáceo garras filosas gorra de tierna criatura chaqueta cuadrada surtida con el logotipo "mi corazón roto" pantalón azul grisáceo con mangas cosidas al final del mismo pantalón azul grisáceo calzones rojos con dibujo adelante medías negras con flores bonitas rayadas zapatos especiales para ir a estudiar durante el día

los zombies habitantes vampirizados mutantes aparecen en el pueblo abandonado dentro de la mina embrujada

-¡invoco los poderes del viejo oeste queremos que reanimen a los muertos vivientes vampirizados mutantes!

(como siempre Jeremías wazowky mystery metiéndose en apuros)

-¡roaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-¡arrrggghhh!

-"nos llamaste amo Jeremías wazowky mystery "

-¡si!

-¡nos arden los ojos teñidos de rojo!

púes el cavernícola se oculta entre las cobijas

otro compañero para tripulación de vaqueratas

la jovencita se fue por la ventana se resbaló a la basura fue a dar

los adefesios mutantes vampirizados obedecieron las órdenes de Jeremías wazowky mystery además wolfy Herrera el lobo de la espada maestra también aulló le salieron lombrices asquerosas cementericas en todo el cuerpo peludo tosco azulado grisáceo garras afiladas cachucha de tierna criatura chaqueta cuadrada surtida con el logotipo "mi corazón roto" pantalón azul grisáceo con mangas cosidas al final del mismo pantalón azul grisáceo calzones rojos con dibujo adelante medías negras con flores bonitas rayadas zapatos especiales para ir a estudiar durante el día conocido con el sobrenombre del comisario peludo tosco zombificado fallecido

la última vez que me robaron el tesoro de la mina fue que un piraquero me lastimó con un disparo de arma de fuego además lo encarcelaron dentro de la taza de te relajante para que no pudiera salirse con la suya eso no vuelve a pasar de nuevo volveré a revivir a los habitantes del pueblo abandonado


End file.
